


Shitty Darkstache One-Shots

by m1ssj4ckson



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, I'm pretty shit at tagging things on mobile huh, M/M, holiday fluff, idk how to tag this, tags will be added as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1ssj4ckson/pseuds/m1ssj4ckson
Summary: These will be pretty short and will remain pretty fluffy or angsty tbh. Eventually this will have a lot of one shots but I'm super lazy rn so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Shitty Darkstache One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> These will be pretty short and will remain pretty fluffy or angsty tbh. Eventually this will have a lot of one shots but I'm super lazy rn so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Dark hated the holidays. Every configuration of winter holiday was awful in his eyes: Christmas, Hanukkah, Kuanzaa, and any others anybody could think of. The fact that every other ego loved the holidays and hosted a yearly party didn't help.  
The meeting room was covered in wreaths, lights, and holly. The corner of the room housed a absolutely gargantuan tree that Wilford had managed to stuff in there with Bim’s help, and the table they all sat around was adorned with confectionary treats and snacks for the occasion. Wilford had almost put up mistletoe in some areas but Dark had silenced him with a glare, although Dark wasn't sure if that had stopped the man. Overall, the room was a mess in Dark’s opinion, and he stared grumpily at it all in the corner as a certain pink-mustached man put the final touches in place.  
“I don't see how this is necessary Wilford.”  
“Lighten up you huge grump. Maybe if you pulled the stick out of your ass you'd see some of the enjoyment.” Dark could hear the smirk in the man's voice and it only made his scowl deepen.  
The party progressed as it did every year from that point on. The other egos exchanged gifts and participated in activities while Dark lurked in the corner, drifting in and out of awareness. His aura was sucking the color out of the small area around him, but except for that none of the other egos paid him much mind. Well, except for one.  
“C’mon Dark I know you hate the holidays but at least loosen up a bit.” Wilford drawled at him, walking up with a cup of whatever the hell drink the Jim twins had brought.  
Dark glared at the pink-haired man, crossing his arms and letting out a huff. “I will ‘loosen up’ when this party is over and we get back to doing something productive Wilford.”  
Wilford chuckled in response, and settled into the wall next to the wall. Dark rolled his eyes at the other’s insistence, but he allowed the action.  
At some point Wilford had left Dark’s side to attend to something, and the rest of the party began to die down. Bim and the twins were chatting drunkenly to each other, while the Host and Dr. Iplier were chatting about some complex subject in the background. Silver was nowhere to be found, and Ed had passed out in one of the meeting chairs. Dark sighed at the peace that had finally managed to settle, and he figured he would be able to leave without to much suspicion at this point.  
Dark straightened off of the wall and slowly strode across the room towards the doorway. He sincerely hoped he didn't run into Wilford and have the man force him to stay, but as he finished formulating that thought he smacked right into the aforementioned man’s chest, forcing himself to take a step back. Dark’s eye twitched and he prepared for the speech on how he couldn't just abandon the holidays because of their important “spirit”, but all he got from Wilford was a short “huh”.  
Dark finally looked up at the man with a cocked eyebrow and saw him grinning down at him. “Mistletoe.” He said simply, pointing above the pair of them.  
The air seemed to be sucked out of the space around Dark. “I thought I told you to take them all down Wilford.” He tried to adopt a warning tone, but it just sounded slightly exasperated.  
“Since when have I listened to your suggestions about party planning Dark?” He muttered, leaning in closer to Dark’s face.  
Dark felt slightly suffocated, but he didn't inch back from the challenge. “Maybe you should start.”  
“Hmm. Maybe, but we have to complete holiday tradition Dark!” He grinned, his tongue between his teeth.  
Wilford leaned down and softly pressed his lips against Dark’s for a second, and Dark stiffened next to him. He pulled away with a slight smirk upon his face, and Dark decided he had done enough smirking for the night. He pulled Wilford down for a longer and more passionate kiss, practically smashing his lips against the others. Dark released him, easily sidestepping and heading back to his room. Wilford was left with a dopey smile on his face and the other egos staring at him in shock.  
“Well hot diggity damn, that went better than you predicted Host.”


End file.
